jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-AniD
Hallo AniD! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, AniD!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 17:24, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo AniD, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche noch viel Vergnügen. Sofern du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden (mal sehen, ob ich dir dann weiter helfen kann Bild:;-).gif) oder auch an einen anderen Benutzer. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|| Empfang]] 19:49, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bild:--).gif Verwarnung Hallo AniD. Du machst uns hier Scherereien mit deinem wiederholten Einstellen unsinniger Artikel (z.B. "FAN-FICTON") oder deiner Angewohnheit, ausschließlich in Großbuchstaben zu schreiben. Wenn du das nicht unterlässt und sinnvolle Beiträge im Sinne der Jedipedia:Richtlinien verfasst, sind wir leider zu einer Sperrung deines Benutzerkontos gezwungen. Erste Verwarnung! 19:09, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hab es war auch bei Ben in die Disku geschrieben, aber ich setz es zur Sicherheit auch mal hier rein: :Bei deiner Art würde es mich wundern, wenn dir Ben überhaupt antwortet... zudem schreibt man Diskussionsbeiträge immer ganz nach unten und nicht nach oben, und bitte unterschreib deine Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden (~), damit man sehen kann, wer das geschrieben hat. Du hast ein Star Wars Buch verfasst? Ich auch, und jetzt? Fan-Fiction ist hier (im Artikelnamensraum) nicht erwünscht, da es sich hier um ein Lexikon des offiziellen Star Wars Kanons handelt, da werden nur Sachen eingetragen, die von Lucas(Arts) lizensiert wurden. Thor 20:17, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Hallo AniD wenn du so weiter machst kannst du gesperrt werden denn der Artikel Fan Faction wurde schon mehrmals gelöscht und mit Aussagen wie "Hey Ben Kenobi lösch es doch" provozierst du eine Sperrung.Wenn du Fan Fiction erstellen willst lege doch einfach eine Unterseite an (z.b Benutzer:AniD/Fan Fiction) oder dzu kannst dich beim Wiki von Benutzer:SkywalkerXL anmelden denn das Wiki ist ein reines Fan-Fiction Wiki über Star Wars und dort kannst du soviel Fan Fiction schreiben wie du willst.--Tobias 14:19, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Ein Antrag auf Sperrung des Benutzerkontos wurde gestellt.--Anakin Skywalker 14:23, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Hab ich endschuldigung hab zu viel gelöscht. MFG AniD 14:55, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Nochmal zu den Gängigen Regeln Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge IMMER mit ~~~~. Ausserdem wird eine Diskussion IMMER da weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen wurde. Sonst ist es für andere immer schwer, weil die Diskussion über viele Seiten verteil ist am Ende, wenn jemand dann was zum Thema zu sagen hat, kann er sich fast unmöglich einbringen. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 18:09, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Da du es scheinbar nicht verstanden hast, sag ichs nochmal anders: Wenn ich dir was auf deine Diskussionsseite schreibe, solltest du hier antworten, und nicht auf meiner Seite. Gleiches gilt dann für andere Diskussionen. Wenn du auf einer Seite was schreibst, und dann jemand was antwortet, solltest du auch deine Antwort auf dieselbe Seite schreiben. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 18:15, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) JA Ich habe es verstanden! Einstellen nichtssagender Seiten Hallo AniD, du hast einen Artikel mit dem Namen STAR WARS LEXIKON erstellt. Diese Seite musste ich löschen, weil sie nichtssagend ist. Es stand nur folgendes drin: Das Star Wars Lexikon geht von Episode I bis VI. Du kannst dich bei Artikeln über Bücher an schon existierenden Artikeln orientieren, z.B. Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie oder Star Wars Enzyklopädie. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:45, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Endschuldigung ich war noch nicht vertig ich muste gerade Abendessen. MFG AniD 13:13, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Editwar Hallo nochmal, ich möchte dich bitten Editwar zu vermeiden, d.h. einen Artikel ständig wiederherzustellen: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Anakin_Skywalker&action=history Artikel haben Diskussionsseiten, wo solche Meinungsverschiedenheiten diskutiert werden können. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:50, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Dein Verhalten... Ich werde mein Verhalten bessern Wolverine Koon, versprochen. Achja ich habe nun etwas zu Yaddles Biografie hinzugefügt ist das OK? Und ich bin nicht 10 sondern stolze 11. MFG AniD 13:12, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ich habe zwar direkt nichts mit dem Konflikt zu tun, aber ich sehe das nicht gerne an... Also, wenn du dich hier wie ein Wilder benimmst und andere (zumal erfahrenere) User ohne Respekt behandelst, kannst du auch nicht mehr als verhärtete Fronten von den anderen erwarten. Du kannst nur etwas erreichen, wenn du freundlich und zuvorkommend bist, aber im jetzigen Zustand ist die Antipathie von anderen Usern dir gegenüber sehr gerechtfertigt. Im Übrigen ist es ganz egal, ob nun 10 oder 11, es kommt nicht aufs Alter an, sondern auf die Leistungen und das Verhalten. Ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass du Legastheniker bist, da 11-jährige meistens noch ungeübt in Rechtschreibung und Grammatik sind. Es lässt uns übrigens kalt, wenn du damit drohst, wieder wegzugehen, da deine momentanen Beiträge, hart ausgedrückt, nicht sehr förderlich für uns sind. Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass Kritik nicht gleich Beleidigung ist. Nimm das zu Herzen! Du stehst nicht im Mittelpunkt, auch unsere Admins stehen nicht im Mittelpunkt. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, in der praktisch jeder gleichgesinnt ist, die Admins üben nur eben spezielle Jobs aus. Und wenn du doch eine Schreibschwäche hast, so ist es hilfreich, deine Beiträge erst von älteren Usern nachlesen zu lassen, damit (insbesondere ausgezeichnete) Artikel nicht mit unattraktiven Fehlern bespickt werden. Ich habe jetzt versucht, mich diplomatisch auszudrücken, also hol jetzt nicht dein Synonymwörterbuch heraus und such ein paar Fremdwörter wie auf Thor's Diskussion heraus, um uns vermeintlich zu beeindrucken. Dein Ruf ist zur Zeit ziemlich am Boden zerstört, also solltest du dich ein wenig am Riemen reißen. :So, das war's auch schon. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:30, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Guck doch mal ein Stück nach oben, Darth Maulhalten. Er hat mir gerade versprochen, sích zu bessern. Immerhin ein Anfang, oder? Ich werde das Versprechen auf jeden Fall im Hinterkopf behalten. Sollte AniD den Schwur jedoch nur so dahingesagt haben, wäre auch ich endgültig für eine Sperrung-dann aber mehr als zwei Wochen. Zu Yaddle: Ich gucke mir das mal an, wenn das noch im Artikel ist. MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:46, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Und wie ist das mit Yaddle AniD 14:49, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Warum hast du meinen ersten Beitrag hier(das erste bei dein Verhalten) gelöscht? Zu Yaddle:Okay. MfG, Wolverine Koon 14:51, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Sorry zu viel gelöscht =) AniD 14:56, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Noch ein Kommentar dazu, aus Diskussionen wird überhaupt nichts gelöscht. Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 15:11, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Anakin Skywalker und illustrierte Enzyklopädie Zwei Fragen... #Was meinst du mit "Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Special Edition" bei den Quellen von Anakin Skywalker...? Es geht mir um die "special Edition" mir ist nämlich bisher nur eine Auflage bekannt. #Könntest du bitte [[Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker#Grünes Doppelklingenschwert...|'hier']] eine Antwort schreiben. : 20:10, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Vorschaufunktion Benutz bitte immer erst die Vorschaufunktion (Button rechts neben Seite speichern), denn wenn du jedesmal abspeicherst nachdem du eine Kleinigkeit geändert hast, erstellt du eine neue Seite die Speicherplatz auf dem Server verbraucht. Zudem spamst du damit die Letzte Änderungen Seite voll, sodass man die anderen Änderungen nicht mehr auf einem Blick erkennen kann. Danke. :-) Thor 20:49, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Nochmal dran erinnern... Pandora Diskussion 11:54, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Wirklich, es waren zwar etwa 15 Minuten für sechs edits, aber für dass, was da entstanden ist, braucht man nicht so viele edits, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ja auch schon ne Weile dabei bist. Wenn dann dazu die Zeit nicht stimmt, eigentlich nur 3-4 Infos drin stehen und die Quelle fehlt, muss man sich nicht wundern, wenn der Artikel wieder gelöscht wird. Pandora Diskussion 19:37, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ok! Ich setzt mich morgen noch mal ran und erstell ih wieder! Dann achte ich auf die Edits! Sorry war heute morgen noch ein bisschen müde. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 21. Aug. 2008, 19:42:28 (Diskussion) AniD) ::::Und du bist glaub lange genug dabei, um zu wissen, dass Disskussionen immer dort fortgeführt werden, wo sie angefangen werden. Und Signatur vergessen... Pandora Diskussion 19:47, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Genauso wie nur offizielle Quellen als Material genommen werden dürfen, dürfen auch nur offizielle Bilder genommen werden. Kannst du alles nachlesen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:33, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wofür willst du denn die ganzen Bilder verwenden, die du laufend (aus rabbittoth.com) hochlädst? Ich denke, wir haben genügend Bilder dieser Personen. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 11:00, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Für meine Galerie! AniD 11:01, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Dir ist schon klar, dass die Bilder ne Menge Speicherplatz verschwenden oder? Thor 12:00, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Jedipedia ist kein Server für private Hompages oder Bildergalerien. Deine Benutzerseite ist dazu da, um dich selbt vorzustellen und anderen zu zeigen, wer du bist, wie du zu Star Wars stehst und so weiter. Keiner hat was dagegen, wenn du ein paar eigene Bilder zu deiner Person oder deinen Werken (FanArt, Star-Wars-Sammlung, selbst gebaute Sachen, usw) hochlädst. Aber beschreitest gerade schon wieder ein anderes Extrem... Denke mal vernünftig nach und überlege dir, was deine Bildergalerie zur Jedipedia – einer Enzyklopädie zum Thema Star Wars – beiträgt. Da kannst du nämlich nur zu einer Schlussfolgerung kommen.--Anakin Skywalker 12:06, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Und bitte zu allen Bilder die genaue Quelle angeben, also nicht nur, von welcher Website, sondern die URL, die direkt zum Bild führt von der Ardreeleiste in den Abschnitt Quelle kopieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:53, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Was soll das denn jetzt? Nun ladest du wieder zwei Bilder von dieser dubiosen Seite hoch. Die Bilder sind nicht offiziell, außerdem hast du keine Lizenz angegeben und die Quellenangaben stimmen auch nicht. Andro hat dir das in der Form nicht genehmigt. Er hat geschrieben, dass er denkt, dass du das darfst. Ich hoffe, du kennst den Unterschied zwischen Glaube und Wissen. In der Form darfst du das bestimmt nicht und aller Vorrauscht nach werden die Bilder wieder gelöscht. Eigentlich braucht man sich nicht, denn würdest du ein wenig die Artikel und Kategorien durchsuchen, statt über Google das Internet, dann würdest du auch Bilder auf dem Jedipedia-Server finden.--Anakin Skywalker 11:56, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Liitle ANi kann es sein, dass du irgendetwas gegen mich hast? Warum dokumentierst du jeden meiner Fehler? Ich bin noch neu! Wenn du mir helfen willst sag mir doch nicht, was ich nicht darf, sondern was ich darf! Mit freundlichen Grüßen AniD 12:01, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Neu zu sein, ist keine Entschuldigung, wenn man hier als Artikelverwüster und Revoluzzer einsteigt. Da darfst du dich auch nicht darüber beschweren, dass du entsprechendes Echo zurückbekommst. Dir wurde schon so oft mitgeteilt, was du darfst und was nicht. Am besten ladest du gar keine Bilder mehr hoch, denn alles was du machst, muss von jemandem anderen nachgebessert werden. Und das ist einfach unzumutbar. Nutze doch einfach die über 7.800 Bilder, die bereits auf dem Server sind, statt fremdgemachte FanArt hochzuladen. Man muss dich auf Fehler hinweisen, weil du sie einfach machst... und man will einfach, dass du sie nicht mehr machst.--Anakin Skywalker 12:08, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Tut mir ja leid Dich auf deine Fehler aufmerksam zu machen! Aber ich finde, dass man ab einem bestimmten Alter die deutsche Grammatik beherrschen sollte. Dann wüsste man auch, dass es nicht "du ladest", sondern "du lädst". Ich kann ja mal einen Erstklässler fragen! Ich glaube der weiß das auch! Mit freundlichen Grüßen AniD 12:15, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)Ani D Mensch Leute prügelt euch doch... -.- aber Ani hat mit seinen Punkten auch irgendwo recht und das du auf Grammatik ausweichst AniD ist echt schwach. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal angewöhnen, dass wenn dir jemand was sagt, der mindestens doppelt so alt ist wie du es auch aus einem gewissen Grund tut. Wir mein es irgendwo nicht böse, jedoch haben wir es satt, es jedem neuling immer und immer wieder vorzukauen. Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn du es nicht nachlesen könntest. Es gibt hier genug Links, auf die du klicken kannst, um sich zu informieren. Das sollten die Leute auch machen, eigenverantwortlich. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:22, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Da gebe ich Moddi(darf ich dich so nennen? =)) recht. Lil'Ani &co haben eig. vorgehabt dir zu helfen. Stelle bitte meinen Text zu deinem Verhalten wieder her. MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:26, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :@AniD: Ich will nicht aufzählen, wie viele Kommata du in diesen drei Sätzen vergessen hast. Das meinte ich mit Revoluzzer, dass du nämlich ständig provokante Äußerungen machst und dich dann noch darüber wunderst, dass man dir ähnlich barsch kommt. Und mich schlechter als einen Erstklässler zu stellen, ist höchst beleidigend. Wie gesagt, solltest du besser keine Bilder mehr hochladen, es sei denn wir sind eines schönen Tages mit dem Schreiben der Enzyklopädie fertig und brauchen irgendeine Arbeit... sei es auch das Hinterherräumen deiner Edits. Und das ist jetzt nicht abwertend gemeint, sondern ich möchte dich eindringlich darauf hinweisen, dass du Kommentare wie die obigen ernst nehmen solltest und nicht dann plötzlich noch zwei solcher Bilder hochlädst. Oder so kommst, dass du trotzdem alles in Großbuchstaben schreibst und darauf pfeifst, was Ben dir rät. Du bist einfach aufmüpfig und das passt irgendwie nicht, solange man noch auf Unterstützung erfahrener Benutzer angewiesen ist. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 12:27, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Eben. was sträubst du dich so gegen die Admins oder gegen Ratschläge von anderen Nutzern? Am Anfang waren wir ja noch freundlich, aber dass wir jetzt genervt sind, kann man uns wohl kaum verübeln. MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:35, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich sehe es, so das ich in den letzten Tagen keine Fan-Fiction oder ähnliches auf offizielen Seiten Jedipedias veröffentlicht habe und sehr nett mit anderen Usern umgegangen bin. Aber trotzdem wart ihr ziemlich barsch zu mir! Ich kann es ja jetzt auch nicht mehr rückgämngig machen (die Nummer mit der Fan-Fiction). Also ich bin nett zu euch und ihr unterhaltet euch mit mir, wenn überhaupt in einem humanen Ton sofern ich euch auch normal freundlich behandele, ok? AniD 12:37, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD Okay, geht eig. klar. redest du normal, reden wir normal--redest du unfreundlich, darfst du dich nicht wundern wenn wir gereizt sind. MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:49, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) P.S.: Mein Text... :@AniD: Wie du es sieht, ist eine Sichtweise. Die andere ist, dass oben zig Hinweise auf Fehlern und Ratschläge stehen und du trotzdem immer den gleichen Mist baust. Du gibst bei Ergänzungen keine oder nicht nachvollziehbare Quellen an. Es ist so schwer, den Titel den Buches in den Quellenabschnitt des Artikels zu schreiben? Wer soll „Episode IV - VI LEXIKON“ kennen... das Teil gibt es nicht. Auf dem Cover deines Buches muss ein anderer Titel stehen und wenn man den dort nicht findet, was ja schon paranoid ist, dann kann man immer noch im Impressum des Buches schauen. Du ladest Bilder ohne Lizenz und Quelle hoch. Da frage ich mich doch, warum ich damals die ausführliche Beschreibung direkt auf der Hochladen-Maske formuliert habe. Da steht „genauer Internetlink“, da steht „genaues Werk“ und da steht, dass du bei Vorlage:Hochladen die Lizenzen einsehen kannst. Schon alleine das ist idiotensicher, aber dann kommen ja noch unsere Ratschläge und Hinweise hinzu... --Anakin Skywalker 12:53, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) 1. Es wundert mich, wie ernst ihr das alles nehmt. Das ist nur eine Internet seite. 2. Kenne ich den Namen des Buches jetzt: "Das Kompendium - die illustrierte Enzyklopädie" 3. Löscht ihr immer meine Ergänzungen, obwohl ich die Quelle dazu geschrieben habe! AniD 12:58, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Lies dir einfach mal alle Ratschläge und wenigstens die durch ersten Schritte durch. Beachte die Richtlinien für Autoren usw. wenn du dich an das hältst, was hier gilt und auch mal ließt, bevor du gedankenlos etwas tust, dann musst du auch nicht ständig von anderen User korregiert oder von den Admins zurecht geweisen werden. :Zu dem allgemeinen Verhalten der anderen Benutzer muss ich sagen, dass man seinen Ruf sehr schnell ruiniert, aber es schon schwer ist einen guten Ruf auf zu bauen, wenn man bei Null und nicht in den Miesen anfängt. Überleg dir mal, wie negativ in der hinsicht ein Sperrantrag ist... :...und nun zu deinen Äußerungen: :1. Wir nehmen es so ernst wie man etwas nimmt, in das man Wochen und Monate an Arbeit reinsteckt und dass auch noch öffentlich ist (->Internetseite) und somit auch rechtlich korrekt sein muss. Eine falsche Quelle ist nichts was uns stört, sondern die Rechtsanwälte von Lucasfilm... :2. Es wäre schlimm wenn die Zeit nicht zum lernen gereicht hätte... :3. War die Quelle richtig und vollständig angegeben, bzw, ist es überhaupt die Quelle? Ich verweise mal auf das hier... danach darf man skeptisch sein. : 13:10, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Trotz BK 2 Ratschläge. An alle: Bitte regt euch nicht unnötig auf und bitte bleibt bei euren Beiträgen immer nett und freundlich, besonders du, AniD. An AniD speziell: Deine Ergänzungen sind meistens kontraproduktiv: sie sind im Artikel falsch platziert, sprachlich tlw. echt grottig oder auf andere Weise unpassend bzw. selbsterklärend. Deshalb solltest du dich nicht wundern, wenn sie rückgängig gemacht werden. Außerdem meine ich, dich bereits anfangs darauf hingewiesen zu haben, nur sinnvolle Edits zu machen... 13:12, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Nochmal zu den drei neuesten Bildern (Bild:PadmeAnakin.jpg, Bild:CinDrallig.jpg, Bild:YaraelPoof.jpg). Andro kann dir zwar sagen, dass man hier auch eigene Bilder hochladen kann, aber er kann dir keine Lizenz oder Erlaubnis dazu erteilen, einfach von irgendwelchen Websites Bilder zu kopieren. Das kann nur der Rechtsinhaber der entsprechenden Bilder. Das wäre in diesem Falle wohl der Betreiber der entsprechenden Website. Deshalb müsstest du zuerst bei diesem Anfragen. Pandora Diskussion 19:34, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) 1. es gibt hier einige Bilder von rabbitoth.com z.B. Plo Koon mit Gelben Lichtschwert!!!!! 2. wie soll man den denn fragen da steht keine E-Mail Andresse oder so bei!! MFGAniD 19:38, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Wenn du andere Bilder von rabbittoth.com findest, kannst du diese auch gerne melden. Eigentlich müsste man eh mal alle Bilder durchgehen, aber da dies einige tausend sein dürften, wird das immer ein bisschen vor sich hin geschoben. Das ist jetzt allerdings kein Freifahrschein dafür, einfach die Regeln zu ignorieren. Also wenn du andere Bilder siehst, die eine Fragwürdgie Quellenlage haben, meld dich einfach mal bei der Person die es hochgeladen hat und sprich es dort auf der Diskussion an. :Wenn keine email Adresse auf der Seite angegeben ist, ist das natürlich schwer. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass man Bilder nur mit Erlaubnis des Urhebers verwenden darf. Wenn du aber einfach Bilder von irgendwo holst, weisst du auch nie, ob diese Bilder nicht schon von vorneherein illegal auf dieser Seite implementiert waren. Pandora Diskussion 20:04, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Na gut. Ach ja wan kommt Clone Wars on die Kinos?? Und was ist an dem Gerücht dran das im Mai ein neuer Star Wars Film kommt (Mai 2009)?? :Lernst du es eigentlich nicht? Du hasst schon wieder ein Bild von rabbitoth.com hochgeladen. Aber diese Seite ist keine offizielle Quelle und die dort vorhandenen Bilder sind Fan Fiction. Und dann schreibst über diesen Jawa-Jedi auch noch einen Artikel. Kann ja sein das es ihn wirklich gibt (glaub ich zwar nich weil keine Quelle angegeben und deinem Kommentar auf der Disku), aber da habe ich keine Ahnung. Unterlasse das hochladen der Bilder von dieser Website und das schreiben von Fan Fic.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 13:45, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) thumb|Darth Maul in [[Cyborg-Gestalt.]] ' Ich wuste ja nicht das es FF ist. Und ich hab auch hin geschrieben diese Seite ist nichtkanonisch. Außerdem, wer sagt das es FF ist? Wir können ja mal nachforschen Kal. Und was ist an dem Gerücht dran das im Mai ein neuer Star Wars Film kommt (Mai 2009)?? Und was ist mit Darth Maul Cyborg-erscheinung ist das nicht auch FF? ' AniD 13:53, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Was tut der angebliche neue Film und Darth Maul Cyborg hier zur Sache? Hier gehts um den Jawa-Kameraden.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 13:56, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Der Cyborg Darth Maul ist aus einer offiziellen Quelle (steht auch dabei, wenn du mal guckst...) und Clone Wars 3D hat absolut nichts mit einem Fan Fiction Java Jedi zu tun. Wieso glaubst du eigentlich so vieles besser zu können also Leute die das hier schon einige Jahre machen. das ist schon ziemlich arrogant. Thor 13:59, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Aha aber da steht diese Geschichte ist und passt auf Jungs nichtkanonisch Ja also sehr Offiziel. Und wer Jawa kann ja auch sein das der auch nichtkanonisch'' ist. :Ganz toll. Aber es ist immer noch eine offizielle Geschichte, die nur nicht in den kanon aufgenommen wurde. Dein Jawa Bild wurde von irgendeinem nichtssagenden Typen irgendwo auf der Welt gebastelt, der ganz sicher nicht im Auftrag von LucasArts arbeitet. Findest du ein Buch, ein Comic oder sonst was, in dem der Jawa Jedi vorkommt, kannst du es gerne mit dem Artikel erneut probieren, aber aktuell ist der Jawa Jedi FanFiction, und daher ist er im Artikelnamesraum nicht erlaubt. Er muss mind. einen offiziellen Auftritt haben, sonst bekommt er keinen Artikel. So sind die Regeln und die werden auch nicht wegen deinem Starrsinn geändert. Thor 14:11, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Häh wieso der Jawa kommt in Episode IV vor und zwar als Jawa anführer er war nämlich der einzige der die atacke der klone die Tatooine nach R2 und 3PO durchsuchen überlebt. Später nimmt Luke in als Schüler. '''Zufrieden ich sag doch nichtkanonisch. mfg AniD 14:16, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Welche Quelle belegt dies?--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 14:17, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) STAR WARS EPISODE IV ' STAR WARS PANINI STICKER ALBUM EPISODE IV' Mfg AniD 14:23, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD PS: Warum nutzen wir nicht die Disku der Seite von Teel Krex? =) ::Soll das mit dem Stickeralbum ein Scherz sein? Thor 14:24, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Eigendlich nicht =) Oder ist das Ungenügend? Mfg AniD 14:25, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :::Das ist ein Gimmick und keine Quelle. 14:26, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ein Gimmick was ist das Ben? Und warum keine Quelle ich finde das ist sehr woll eine Quelle Mfg AniD 14:30, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD ::::Das Album ist keine Quelle. 14:46, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ja Aba werum net? MfgAniD 14:48, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD Hey dieses Bild gibs auch in der JP!! Gib mal den Link ein http://www.rabittooth.com/1024x768StarWarsWallpapers2/DarthYoda1024.jpg AniD 14:54, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass es auch einen Darth Yoda im Star Wars Universum gab, über den man einen Artikel schreiben kann. Wo ist das Bild denn in der Jedipedia? Der Link führt ja wieder zu rabittooth. Thor 15:14, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Gut Gut Ben ich schreib garnichts mehr. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AniD (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:22, 1. Jun. 2008) :Ich hoffe, das schreibst du nun nicht, weil du beleidigt bist, sondern weil du darin, das beste für uns und das Projekt siehst.--Anakin Skywalker 13:25, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Du sollst nicht gar nichts mehr schreiben, sondern etwas Sinnvolles zu den Artikeln und zum Projekt beitragen. Im Vergleich mit dem Rest der Artikel müsste dir doch aufgegangen sein, dass deine Ergänzungen größtenteils unpassend waren (siehe Anakin Skywalker). An der richtigen Stelle im Artikel sieht das schon wieder ganz anders aus. Auch ein Nachlesen des Geschriebenen vor dem Speichern wirkt meistens Wunder... 13:29, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) AHA AniD 18:56, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD Bild - meine Erlaubnis ???!!! Hey AniD, jetzt gehst du du aber entschieden zu weit, als Lizens bei deinem Bild PadmeAnakin.jpg "genehmigt durch Andro" hinzuschreiben. Ich habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite lediglich erwähnt, dass jeder Benutzer 10 Fan-Art Bilder hochladen darf. Wenn du diese Bemerkung nicht sofort entfernst, werde ich mich an die Administration melden! – Andro | ''Empfang'' 19:41, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe es nun selbst gemacht. Aber höre gefälligst auf, so einen Blödsinn hier zu machen! – Andro | ''Empfang'' 19:43, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Sorry hab gerade noch eins hochgeladen mach mal weg ich weiß nicht wie das geht ich höre auf Ok?? MFGAniD 19:46, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD =) Sorry ::Will ich auf hoffen! – Andro | ''Empfang'' 19:48, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Frag doch einfach erfahrenere Autoren hier wenn du was nicht genau weißt, aber es einfach zu probieren und zu gucken was dann dabei am Ende rauskommt ist auf jeden Fall der falsche Weg. Thor 19:49, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) OK AniD 19:50, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD Hinweis Hey AniD du bist ja noch neu hier und deshalb weißt du noch nicht so genau, wie das alles richtig abläuft. Ich habe grade gesehen, dass du G0-T0s Yacht erstellt hast, die dann gleich wieder gelöscht wurde, weil zu wenig drin stand, dann hast du den Artikel nochmal erstellt, diesmal mit mehr Text. Ich nehme mal an, du hattest sowie vor bei dem Artikel noch etwas zu ergänzen und wenn du über längere Zeit an einem Artikel arbeiten willst, solltest du die UC-Vorlage einbauen, dann werden die nicht gleich wieder gelöscht, wenn du nicht sofort alles dazu schreibst. Ansonsten gutes Gelingen.^^ Jaina 16:44, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Doppelte Artikel Pass bitte beim nächsten Mal besser auf, denn deine Artikel zu den Schilden aus Knights of the Old Republik 2 gab es schon, deswegen wurden sie gelöscht bzw. in Weiterleitungen umgeschrieben. Ist ja blöd, wenn du dir die Mühe umsonst machst. Thor 15:22, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ja OK danke für den TIPP Mfg AniD 15:26, 4. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD PS: Ist der Beitrag über die Kristalle und G0-T0s Yacht gut? Ganz langsam Eines einmal vorweg: ich habe keine Angst vor deiner Sperrdrohung. Trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass du uns als unfreundliche Gemeinschaft ansiehst. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit auch nicht für die Kritik an dir, sondern möchte dir nur pragmatisch erklären, wieso wir dich so häufig angreifen: Mit deinen 11 Jahren bist du von Grund auf nicht so erfahren wie die anderen hier. Ich besetze mit meinen 14 Jahren bereits die untere Schwelle der Autoren. Klar, wir sind hier zum Spaß, aber dazu gehört auch, dass man etwas vom Schreiben versteht, damit man den anderen Usern nicht den Spaß verdirbt, indem man Ein-Satz-Artikel schreibt, die neu geschrieben bzw. gelöscht werden müssen. Wenn ich mich jetzt etwa auf GO-TOs Yacht beziehe, dann ist in diesem Artikel von dir nur das Lemma geblieben, alles andere wurde neu geschrieben. Na klar, man darf nicht allzu ernst sein, aber deine Schreibkünste sind noch sehr unterentwickelt und werden noch einige Jahre brauchen, um heranzureifen. Es ist kein Argument, wenn du auf einem Gymnasium bist, denn wir unterscheiden hier nicht mittels Prestige, sondern durch Leistung. Garm zum Beispiel ist Realschüler und dennoch einer unserer besten Autoren. Ich bitte dich daher, einmal darüber nachzudenken, ob es so sinnvoll für dich ist, hier zu arbeiten. Vielleicht wäre es angebracht, wenn du erst noch übst, damit wir dir nicht mit dem Besen hinterherlaufen müssen. Das war's auch schon. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:14, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilderlizenzen Hi AniD, ich möchte dich bitten demnächst nur noch Bilder aus offiziellen Quellen hochzuladen. Offizielle Quellen sind alle von LucasArts lizensierten Bücher, Comics, Spiele, Filme, Serien sowie die Seite StarWars.com. Danke Darth Maul ~ Disku 14:17, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Nahezu die gesamte Diskussionsseite dreht sich darum, AniD die Funktion mit den Lizenzen von Bildern zu erklären. Nachdem auch sämtliche Autoren ihre Zeit mit damit zugebracht haben, ist die Aussage, dass er es wohl nie begreifen wird, nicht zu hoch gegriffen. Das nächste mal einfach direkt an einen Administrator melden, denn offensichtlich ignoriert AniD partout unsere Hinweise.--Anakin Skywalker 17:53, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Oh sorry, ich hatte die Diskussion nicht gelesen. Wird nicht nochmal passieren. Darth Maul ~ Disku 20:08, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist kein Tadel gegen dich. Irgendwie muss man AniD doch aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf wecken, wenn der auf andere Weisen keine Konsequenz zieht.--Anakin Skywalker 20:12, 12. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ist Ok! könnt ihr mir eine Liste mit offiziellen Quellen geben, damit mir es nicht nochmal passiert? AniD 12:03, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST)AniD :Hat die doch Darth Maul schon gegeben.....siehe oben. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:06, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) The Clon Wars... Hallo AniD, es ist zwar schön, dass du Artikel erstellst, aber sowas wie The Clon Wars kann echt niemand gebrauchen. Im übrigen heißt der Film "The Clone Wars" und einen Artikel gibt es auch schon. Bitte überprüfe vor dem Abspeichern immer, ob in einem Artikel keine Fehler mehr drin sind. Das würde ungemein helfen. Und Artikel mit ein-zwei Sätzen sind eh nicht besonders informativ. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 11:32, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schüler der Macht Würdest du es bitte unterlassen, diesen Artikel weiterhin einzustellen, obwohl ich bereits erklärt habe, warum das Unsinn ist? Ich sehe sonst keine Möglichkeit, als eine offizielle Verwarnung auszusprechen, und das möchte ich nur sehr ungern tun. Also bitte ergänz die Sachen entweder bei Dunkle Jedi oder sonstigen Artikeln über Palpatines Untergebene. 18:12, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) MAch ich!AniD 12:41, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Artikel "Verlorene Jedi" Hallo AniD. Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass der Artikel Verlorene Jedi seit beinahe einem Monat ein UC von dir trägt, und dass beinahe genauso lange von deiner Seite dort nichts mehr geschehen ist. Es wäre schön, wenn du deine Arbeit dort bald fortsetzen könntest, denn eine verstaubte Baustelle macht keinen guten Eindruck. Sollte das - zum Beispiel aus Zeitgründen - nicht möglich sein, sollten wir uns um jemanden bemühen, der das übernehmen kann. Es ist nicht schlimm wenn du in nächster Zeit einfach nicht zum weiterarbeiten kommst, aber melde dich bitte in diesem Fall. Gruß, Kyle 13:19, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Admin-Vorschläge Erbärmlicher Betrugsversuch kann ich da nur sagen. Einerseits würde das Sol selbst auffallen, weiterhin kann man durch die Versionsgeschichte eindeutig sehen, dass du den Eintrag gemacht hast, und zudem hast du es auch noch falsch gemacht. Du hast deinen "neuen Vorschlag" in die Stimmen eines bereits vorgeschlagenen Benutzers gesetzt. Wenn du weiterhin versuchst, bei solchen Sachen zu betrügen, wirst du wohl oder übel auf der Sperrdiskussion landen. Pandora Diskussion 18:28, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Na und hier kann mann sich eh immer wieder anmelden stört nicht^^xD AniD 18:30, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET)AniD ::Naja, wenn du meinst... Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Du würdest dich nicht nochmal anmelden können, da nicht nur das Konto, sondern auch deine IP gesperrt werden würde. Also bedenke dies, wir würden diesen Schritt nämlich nur ungerne gehen.--Yoda41 Admin 18:56, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) Da ist das Problem das sich meine ID durch ein Programm alle 15min ändert aber bitte wenn ihr wollt!!! Ich lasse den scheiß in Zukunft! AniD 19:31, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :ok, danke. mehr wollen wir auch nicht^^. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:45, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass dein IP Spoofer dir absolut gar nichts bringen würde. Da du dich ja bessern möchtest, sollte das sowieso unnötig werden. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:45, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Schlecht! Sehr Schlecht! Ich dachte zuerst, dass währe ein Aprilscherz, doch dann habe ich noch mal auf den Kalender geguckt.^^ Aber jetzt mal im Ernst. Du gibst so eine Unterschrift [[User:AniD|''Sol]]?! ^^ Abgesehen davon würde Sol nie so eine schlechte Begründung darlegen! Tut mir Leid aber das ist so. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:33, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) Quelle Ist das hier eine Offiziele Quelle? http://www.rabittooth.com/800x600StarWarsWallpapers2/AsajjVentressWallpaper.jpg (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AniD (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:31, 4. Feb. 2009) :Nein, das ist keine gültige Quelle. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:50, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) alte Diskussionen Hallo AniD, wenn du auf Diskussionen antwortest, schau doch bitte darauf, wie alt diese sind. Wenn schon seit Monaten niemand mehr was dazu gesagt hat, und die Diskussion egtl abgeschlossen ist, bringt es nichts, sie nochmal beenden zu wollen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:00, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Sry, hab' ich nicht gesehen :D (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AniD (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:01, 26. Sep. 2010) ::Und immer schön an die Signatur denken. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:05, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Ist das auf der eigenen Dissku so wichtig? :P AniD 18:06, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Natürlich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:07, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST)